


Caught Red-handed, Officer

by thewritingsloth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, fluffy stuff, waverly has no shame, wynonna's bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: It's a slow day for the Black Badge Division. At least it was, until Nicole crosses Wynonna's path...





	Caught Red-handed, Officer

**Author's Note:**

> I watched all of season one of Wynonna Earp and I'm starting season two after I post this fic. Wayhaught fluff, anyone?

Nicole walked into the Sheriff’s department, instantly heading for the door of the Black Batch Division. She knocked on it, hearing Wynonna’s usual yell of “ _come on in!_ ”. Nicole stepped inside, greeting her and Dolls. The two were looking somewhat moody, slumped into their chairs.

"Hello everyone! Anything exciting today?"

Dolls, who sat with his feet on the office’s table, made a grumpy face:

"Nothing. It’s starting to get boring in here."

Wynonna nodded in silent agreement, sighing heavily. Nicole couldn’t help but let a smile tug at her lips at the desperation on the pair’s faces, chuckling to herself.

"You know, usually, people would rather appreciate the fact that Purgatory’s getting a small break from disruptions…"

Wynonna’s head shot up, her eyes pleading:

"But it’s _booooring!"_

The two women shared a chuckle, before Wynonna’s eyes grew almost comically:

"What the hell…"

Dolls and Nicole observed her curiously, exchanging questioning looks. The Earp heir stood up, getting closer to the redhead, as if inspecting her. Nicole felt rather awkward under Wynonna’s gaze, wondering what was going on, until she finally pulled away before pointing an accusatory finger on the officer:

"Haught, you have hickeys _all over your neck!"_

Nicole’s cheeks took on a bright red shade, embarrassment written on her face, before she protested:

"I… It’s… It’s not…"

"Yeah, sure, officer. You want us to believe that it’s nothing, but Dolls and I know better!"

Wynonna marked a short pause, while Dolls looked amused at her antics. She then continued to tease Nicole, who was still silently trying to come up with a reasonable explanation:

"Though I have to say: damn, those are impressive."

Nicole pulled away when Wynonna lifted a lock of red hair to examine the marks, a smirk firmly placed on her face:

"As much as I’d rather not know, seems like my baby sister does a good job, huh?"

Nicole prayed to die of embarrassment, rather quickly if possible, as the very person who got her into this ridiculous mess stepped into Black Badge’s office cheerily:

"What do I do a good job at?" Waverly inquired.

Dolls let out a laugh at Waverly’s question. Nicole’s cheeks felt as if they were on fire, and Wynonna shot her a quick, amused glance before turning towards her younger sister:

"Oh, nothing Waves, Dolls and I were just admiring the work of art you created on officer Haught…"

Waverly blushed hard, her eyes meeting Nicole’s. The younger Earp sister stuttered:

"It’s not what you think it is… I mean, yes, but _not really_ …"

The thought that Waverly was extremely cute when embarrassed briefly crossed Nicole’s mind before she felt her girlfriend settling against her side.

"Oh, to hell with it, whatever! They’re just hickeys. But…"

Waverly turned to face Nicole, a smirk playing at her lips, making the officer’s heart beat faster. A familiar hand went to rest on her shoulder, before fingers got caught in her uniform’s collar, lightly tugging on it.

"But this one should have added a scarf to their outfit this morning, right, love ?"

A smile appeared on Nicole’s face, memories of the previous night coming flooding back and making her feel… some type of way. Waverly returned the smile before standing on her tiptoes to press a light kiss against her girlfriend’s lips, Nicole’s hands instinctively wrapping around the smaller woman’s hips.

A groan interrupted the couple, and they pulled apart before turning their heads in the direction of the sound, naturally landing on Wynonna’s “ _Hey, so_ _you guys are gross_ ” face. Nicole and Waverly shared a knowing look, before declaring:

"That’s what you get for not minding your own business!"

The laughter in the Black Badge Division office resonated throughout the room, Dolls discreetly applauding before Wynonna slapped his arm. Nicole and Waverly smiled at each other, simply enjoying the moment, and the warmth of their fingers interlaced together.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures (and fangirl with me) at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com


End file.
